


First Bite

by Azure_Umbra



Series: Bro-Bao Bao [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Lunch, Small Talk, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: After getting the first glimpse of his new brother the night before, little Mao Mao gets to properly meet him the next day during his lunch hour. Will he be able to hit it off?
Relationships: Bao Bao & Mao Mao Mao, Bao Bao/Mao Mao Mao
Series: Bro-Bao Bao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518473
Kudos: 11





	First Bite

Mao Mao peeked around the corner of the sliding door that bordered the dining room. As of tradition among the Mao family’s preferences, the room was spacious just like the rest of the residence. It wasn’t cavernous like the banquet halls of western civilizations by any means, but even with the slight above-average height of the walls and ceiling, the rest of the room was horizontally long and lined with a few knee-high tables to ensure a place for everyone in the family to dine.

Mao Mao had his own little table near one of the corners of the room, so close to one of the sliding doors that they were effectively touching each other. Mao Mao already saw the sandwich sitting there on a plate, but that wasn't entirely why he came. The reason he came was so he could see if his new little brother was there yet.

The cream-furred puppy whom his father had just brought home yesterday was supposed to be here for lunch, at least that's what Mao Mao overheard his father saying to the puppy in private. It was already the afternoon and by then, his sisters had finished their lunches and left. Mao Mao carefully walked around the room, scanning left and right to see if his new brother was going to show.

Ever since he got his first glimpse of the puppy, Mao Mao had plenty of thoughts running through his mind. Up until yesterday, he was the only male child in his family and also the littlest. Seeing this new boy changed the whole game: since he was only used to being around sisters, being with a male family member his age was a completely new experience. It was even newer when remembering his father saying that Bao Bao was younger than him, meaning that he wasn't the youngest anymore. To be honest, Mao Mao felt excited at the realization that he was now a big sibling. He could already imagine getting to do the same stuff as his older sisters. Thinking back to Bao Bao again, the kitten smiled – it was just what he needed.

A faint sound made one of his ears twitch, prompting him to turn around. There standing next to the sliding door was the puppy himself. He appeared to look much cleaner than he was yesterday, with even a curly tail showing behind him. There was no dirt, his fur was brushed down and shiny, and in place of his oversized dirty t-shirt, was fitted with a little set of pants that had a design similar to Mao Mao’s overalls. He looked a little nervous to see the black kitten, but was also curious to see how the one standing before him was a small youngling like him. The puppy pushed one of his feet down on the tatami floor, both paws clasped together.

Mao Mao thought that now was good a time as any to make the first move. “Hi there. You’re Bao Bao, right?” He gave his best welcoming smile he could come up with. The puppy whom Mao Mao addressed as Bao Bao didn't say anything, opting to respond with a little paw wave.

Mao Mao was instantly starting to feel nervous. No verbal reply meant he didn't make a good start. “Umm…” he scrambled his brain for a way to salvage the conversation, “I'm Mao Mao, nice to meet you.” He made sure to lift a paw to the other to signal a pawshake for good measure.

Bao Bao stared at Mao Mao’s outstretched paw like it was the most confounding thing in the world, though he wasn't displeased by the gesture itself. “Mmm…” he made an effort to respond to the kitten talking to him, “…Bao Bao…” 

Mao Mao wondered if the hesitation was due to Bao Bao not being very talkative or him trying to get used to his new name. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Bao Bao,” he carried on, “I guess you’re my new little brother. That means we’ll be seeing each other a lot now, huh?” 

Bao Bao remained wordless. For sure, he was curious but at the moment, he didn't have much to say about the whole situation. Again, he didn't have much to say. “Yeah…” he nodded meekly, “I'll see you…”

Mao Mao was beginning to think this whole conversation, as minimal as it was, was starting to become uncomfortably awkward. Perhaps it was too soon to try and talk to the new kid?

“Bao Bao, there you are. My, you're fast!”

Both the kitten and puppy were startled at the sudden sound of a baritone voice coming around the open sliding door. They looked up to find the source of the voice: a giant warrior clad in golden armor, a red cape trailing behind his back, and his head between his shoulders denoting that of a black cat.

“Daddy!” Mao Mao exclaimed in recognition.

The father of Mao Mao and now Bao Bao as well knelt down to look directly at Bao Bao himself. Being the Mao family's current patriarch, he was known across the lands who knew of him as Shin Mao. “You okay, son?” he asked gently while rubbing a finger atop the puppy’s head. After seeing Bao Bao nod, Shin Mao spoke again, “I know you’re curious about the house, but don't wander off, alright? I don't want you getting lost and then scared from being by yourself. Wait for me, okay?” The whole time he spoke, he sounded quieter than he usually was, tender even.

Bao Bao only looked up at his apparent new adoptive father, his tail drooping down to the floor a little bit. He gave a slow nod in affirmation of Shin Mao's question. “Okay,” was all he said in return. 

Shin Mao smiled back at the puppy before turning to notice the other child who stood near them, watching. “Oh, you're here too,” he said to Mao Mao with a surprised tone that sounded too relaxed to be really called surprise. The elder cat turned back to the puppy before him. “Bao Bao, you met Mee-Maw here, right? He's your new brother, so you'll get to know him too.”

That caused Bao Bao’s face to display an expression other than modest nervousness, involving him arching an eyebrow and squinting one eye at the confusion towards his adoptive father addressing Mao Mao by a different name. It was though as he was wondering what Mao Mao's name really was. 

Mao Mao immediately stepped in to correct the error. “It's ‘Mao Mao'! I met him and told him my name already, daddy.” 

That made Shin Mao stand up before turning to talk to his other son. “Oh, so you did then, Mumu.” He placed his hands on his hips before continuing, “Bao Bao here's just came to get lunch. Your sisters are already taking care of their own things, so only Bao Bao needs watching. Did you have your lunch yet?” 

Mao Mao widened his eyes at the reminder. “Huh? Oh! Not yet, daddy.” He began turning his gaze back to his little table, “I was about to have mine when – AAAAHH! MY SNACKIE!!!”

Mao Mao was hit by the sight of Bao Bao helping himself to the black kitten’s sandwich, or rather, he was wolfing it down with both paws, his top teeth exposed as he bit down on the lunch that didn't belong to him. Bao Bao jumped away from Mao Mao’s attempt to tackle him as he tried to push the remaining part of the sandwich further into his mouth with both paws. 

Mao Mao grimaced angrily at the little wet droplets sprinkled all over his now empty plate and table, with several bread crumbs spread equally across the surface. “Ugh! Covered in dog slobber!” He immediately turned his attention back to Bao Bao who still had the purloined food in both of his paws.

Knowing that he hadn’t completely eaten the sandwich yet, Bao Bao took off past the open set of sliding doors next to Mao Mao’s little table, pushing away one of those doors with a rough shove as he swung around it, the door’s sudden movement forcing the little table standing next to it to get knocked away. He continued to stuff himself with the sandwich while Mao Mao gave chase from behind him.

“Get back here, you little thief!” Mao Mao exclaimed furiously as he ran after the puppy. Soon enough, both boys were dashing down another hallway to another unknown part of the family home. 

At the same time, Shin Mao tried to chase after them both as well, but was much slower and more cumbersome due to his large size being incompatible with the more modestly-sized environment. Instead, he just tried power-walking while making sure to keep the two kids in his sight. “Hold on now!” he tried to call for them with a hand raised forward and outstretched, “There's no need to have 'that’ so soon in your relationship! Take it easy! Bao Bao? Mai-Mo?”

It was safe to say that Mao Mao and Bao Bao were getting to know each other real quick.


End file.
